the admiral and his fleet
by januaridj
Summary: the story about random admiral with his fleet
1. Chapter 1

I don't own kantai collection, the character except the admiral is property of the one that made kantai collection.

Little admiral and his first kiss.

I make a big sight before resting my chin into the desk. All night long I write and stamp a ton pile of document and finally its done! Hell I want to take a Bath and then take a lunch on Mamiya Café, but if I negletecd my Duty then musashi will pissed off and hang me alongside with the flag.

when my office door open I saw my secretary ship Musashi slip inside into the Office while carry another ton pile of document.

"oh No, not again!" I groan and turn my Gaze to the Right " how can be a lot more?! How much paper that I need to write and stamp!"

The battleship just making a poker face "you can blame kongou and Iowa for that, they Blow the Factory with a Fire work, they trying to make surprise for the Fleet that just Return from the Expedition, but one thing lead into another and they accidently Blow the entire Factory instead."

"that damn America and Mix British! When this over I gonna have a word with them!"

"yeah yeah Yuubari and Akashi also saying a same thing, now please sign This Document, we Need to Repair the factory as soon as possible, because without it we Can't maintance Our fleet"

"I know I know! But please let me sleep first, I haven't sleep for almost three day, and I cant have a some coffee"

"that because you still a Child admiral." Said Musashi.

"How Rude of You! I am already twenty years old, I can tell which one is right and which one is not, nobody cant tell me to do this and that, and Beside I drink a milk!"

Musashi make a sigh before walking to my Desk and grab a half pile of Document. She start doing what secretary ship always do, her head down and her eyes reading a line of line paragraph carefully.

"say Musashi….dont you get Bored?"

"Not really, I maybe not going into the expedition or sortie very often, BUT I like being here."

"but Musashi, aren't you getting lonely when seeing other fleet went off for a Sortie?"

"that maybe true, but it cant be helped because I took a lot of resource for my service and maintence, if I or Yamato took a heavy Damage then the Base will got Bankrup."

I make a big sigh. True that even a single scratch can make us expend a lot of resource and my wallet can also took a heavydamage. But seeing Musashi watching other fleet went off to the see makes my heart become itch like somehow my heart and her heart are connected and I can feel her sadness for not being able to went to a sortie with other fleet.

"Admiral.."

Before I realize Musashi is manage to cross the distance from her desk to my desk. I can feel my face is heat up when her face is only few inches from my face. This is surprised me, I gulp as I can see her boobs cleavage. She just remind silent, its so akward at least said something.

"wha-whats gotten into you?" I ask nervously.

"are you feel bored around me?" she ask me "I know that I don't have any charm like my sister did and I didn't have much kind side, I am to strick and cold."

Somehow I feel guilty. She probably think that I feel Bored around her, No Musashi, you are wrong!

I quickly hold her face "there is No way I feel that way! I always love Musashi, being able to stay at your side is more like miracle, so don't think that way, you must stay at my side!"

Musashi face went into Red and heat up, the moment later she pull my neck tie and my lips crashing into her soft lips. I was surprised, she kiss me, her soft lips feels wet and soft. She slowly slip her tongue into my mouth and we start kissing like and adult like.

After a few minute she broke the kiss. A line of salive is still connected around our lips. Musashi wipe her own lips with the back of her hand. My mind is still trying so hard to process everything that already happened.

"I love you…." She whispered but I can heard it very clear. " thanks for the hardwork" Musashi Bow down before left the Office.

That's was my first kiss…


	2. Chapter 2

The little admiral and kaga Birthday

So today is basically kaga birthday. I went into the carrierdorm to find her and wanting to asking what kind present she likes but turns out she was for and expedition and will coming back until tomorrow.

"heyaa, admiral what are you doing here?!"

The carrier from the 5th carrier division is greeting me like usual. Zuikaku and shoukaku, they wear some pink Yukata and carry a bucket with a brush tooth, soap, and a shampoo. They took a heavy damage during PvP from this Morning, well atleast my wallet only took minor damage, but it makes my remember that akagi dan kaga was went into an expedition today so if they Took an heavy damage then…

My wallet will sunk!

I knee on the ground with dark gloomy aura flow around me.

"ad-admiral whats wrong? Ah don't tell me you finally having a wet dream, don't worry that happened when a boy is already reaching a certain age-"

"that's not it!" I yell at zuikaku before she finish talking "today is Kaga birthday, and I want to give her some present, but turns out she wasn't here"

Zuikaku dan shoukaku is looking at each other before smile and turn they gaze to me.

"well admiral, lets don't think about the present first, lets prepare the party so when she go home we will welcome her, okay?"

"okay'

"but how and where we prepare the party?" ask Shoukaku. "hmm, why don't we use Mamiya café instead?! We all can also borrow kongou tea set or ask junyou to bough us expensive cake." Suggest zuikaku.

"No! I want to make the cake by my own hand!"

"okay okay, now lets tell the others okay, we need more then our strength to prepare everything"

We went into mamiya café and start prepare everything. The battleship will do the heavy duty to place the sign and arrange the table, the destroyer are preparing everthing to decorate the café, the jintsu class is trying prevent naka to sing by tied her with rope, and we make junyou bouht us an expensive cake.

I want to help but they tell me that they can do it just fine and ask me to think the present that I want to give to kaga.

So kaga then finaly come back, but she look very annoyed. The other said that she meet with abyssal fleet named Hoppo-kaze. But for some reason she got tricked and all her Reppu was stolen by the Abyssal.

So when we welcome her home, rather give us a warm smile she give us a cold face instead.

"so, what are you guys doing?" ask kaga.

"we-well, today is you birthday…so we think maybe we all can celebrate you birthday!" said me.

Kaga just glare at me. "you wasting you time admiral, rather playing around like child you should stay quietly on you room, or should I call Musashi?"

"No need for that" Musashi slide into the Cafe with Yamato " I give him permission today" now both of them glare at each other.

"if you don't like it you can talk to me, miss exbattleship!" yell Musashi.

"what did you said? A ship that can only be a free loader better keep her mout shut up."

"ca-calm down both of you." Said me try to calm them.

"you to soft being his secretary ship, this why admiral always negletect on his duty"

"if you think that you can do better then you free to do so, but let me tell you something, admiral side is mine and mine only!"

"please stop this!"

" I don't have time for this" kaga then left the Café. I look down while sobbing. Today I want to see her smile even just a little.

"admiral….you wait here, I gonna have a word to that stupid girl" just when Musashi want to move I held her hand. "admiral…"

"please, let her be Musashi-san….everyone, I am sorry for the trouble that I cause, I will return to my office, please send the document about all the preparation of the party and the cake fee" I leave the café while sobbing in the way.

2400 hours in night. Today was the worst day ever, I hope that I can see kaga smile but she give me cold stare instead. After that there is so many document on my desk, a ton pile of them about the propherty of party and should I said that I regret about the cake that junyou bought, the cake was very expensive and without a doubt my wallet was went bankrupt.

I heard a knocking sound from behind the door. "come in" said me, then kaga slide into the room while carry a tray with two cup of sweat tea and two plate of two peace of cake.

"admiral, can I have some time with you?"

"ye-yeah of course, please come in"

Kaga enter my office and manage to cross the distance from the door to my desk, she put one cup of sweat tea and one plate of piece of cake on my desk.

"admiral, please have some cake…"

"thank you…."

An akward moment come. Kaga then speak to break the silence.

"admiral, today I am saying such horrible thing to you….i don't appreciate what you have done for me, instead I give you a cold treat. For causing trouble for you today, I am really sorry!"

"it-its okay kaga-san, but please rise your head!" touch kaga shoulder then rise her body up " you are the first carrier division, you are our main air force in this Naval Base, I understand that you angry..you lost you talented girl and I know you very well, you takecare them like you own child and being separated mean really hurt to you."

"ad-admiral…"

"I am also apologize because I don't understand you feeling…to become a dense admiral, I am really sorry.

I bow my head down, kaga just look at me with a surprise then she hug me very tighly. "thanks admiral..maybe I am the one who still act like a child.." said kaga. We then broke our hug.

"umm..ka-kaga-san, I don't know if this can chears you up but, please take this " all you can do to admiral" one day ticket!"

Kaga till her head. " admiral, what is the meaning of this?" ask her.

"we-well, you know…with this ticket you can order me what ever you like for oneday, I can clean up you room, massage you shoulder, or you can order me to finish my duty"

"I see.. then please excuse me" kaga then walking to my door. Just when I think she gonna leave she lock the door and throw the key away.

"ka-kaga-san, why you locking the door?" said me nervously.

"admiral, you give a wonderfull present, it will such waste for not using it..now, I will gonna make you into an adult."

"No- wait..wait a minute…"

I scream as kaga hand reach me, before I realize I already on the bed with nothing that cover my bodt except blanket and kaga was lie down naked beside me while smile and embrance me, she then whisper to my ear.

"admiral..next time, if my birthday come, I want to celebrate it with just the only two of us."


End file.
